PTB Homework 2014-
by melton.cecilia
Summary: Here is my pre-HW assignment!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is my pre-homework assignment for PTB. This was just something in my head. Not from any story of mine.**_

_**You know I don't own twilight, right?!**_

_**This is intended for MA NOT M! It's mature but it's not crazy so be serious!  
**_

Late For Dinner

The house is pitch dark when Edward enters, he closes the door quietly behind him, taking a deep breath and smiling to himself. Home. His green eyes scan the front room for any signs of her. His body is fatigued from working all night at his bar, but he will not let that deter him from his need of her. He's been thinking about her tight pussy all day, and he was pissed when his night manager called out causing him to stay an extra shift and miss dinner again. She's going to be fucking pissed.

He rest his lean body against the doorframe, breathing in the faint smell of his missed dinner. Smelled like fried chicken and mashed potatoes. He runs his hand through his messy copper hair in frustration. Damn it. He thought to himself as he pushed himself off the door, he weaved his way through the large living room. The house is clean but clearly lived in. He takes the stairs two at a time his cock getting harder the closer he gets to his destination. Bella.

Reaching their bedroom door, he opens it slowly and closes it behind him. He stares at the small curvy figure in the bed. Her dark brown hair is fanned out across the bed, her delicate pale shoulders heave up and down with every breath she takes. His greedy eyes travel her naked body, her long back leads to the ass he loves. A thin sheet separates his eyes from one of his favorite assets of hers. His cock strains against his jeans, he licks his lips as his mouth pools with lust. Peeling off his black t-shirt he reveals a muscled tattooed body. An intricate design of tribal tattoos covers his arms and part of his chest. Another tattoo sits over his heart in cursive letters are the words _'Bella, My Heart_", with a date written in smaller font beneath it.

Making quick work of the rest of his clothes, Edward is soon standing naked beside the bed staring down at Bella like she is prey and he is the hungry predator. Twisting his hard cock, he stares down at her biting his lips. Sliding into the bed, careful not to startle her, he kisses her bare shoulder, soft and wet, causing her to moan in her sleep. Edward's hand slowly moves underneath the sheet, kneading her plump ass, kisses travel down her back, his tongue teasing while he goes. His hand snakes around her hips, fingers finding her hot center, waiting for him. Lips travel over her plump ass, biting and sucking, while his fingers start teasing her pussy.

She moans his name, "Edward."

"I've been thinking about fucking you all night, baby."

He says as, Bella rolls over, causing him to remove his long fingers from her wet pussy. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stares down at him, brown eyes meeting green. Without removing his eyes from her, Edward trails slow kisses up her stomach. His fingers find her wet and ready for him, he starts pumping one long digit in and out of her. Bella's back arches while Edward's mouth captures one nipple into his waiting mouth. He bites down as he adds another finger inside of her.

Bella takes hold of his raging hard-on, pumping with one hand while she grabs his hair with the other.

"You missed dinner, asshole."

She hisses out while he bites down on her nipple.

"How can I make it up to you?" He says as his tongue trails from one breast to another.

"I want you to lick me, then fuck me hard." She smiles at him pumping his cock a few more times before releasing it.

Capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, he sucks on her tongue as she squirms beneath him. Kissing down her delectable body, he reaches the promise land, rubbing his nose across her bare mound. Bella spreads her legs apart, her hands find a home on her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples.

Edward watches her with hungry eyes, without breaking eye contact he licks up her center causing shivers to run through her body. Running his tongue up her wet pussy again, he focuses on her clit, sucking the swollen nub into his mouth.

Bella gyrates against his warm mouth, grabbing his hair with one hand, while the other stays on one of her breasts. Edward adds a finger into her hot pussy, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, yes!" She yells out as he inserts a second finger.

He captures her clit into his mouth sucking, her pussy grips his fingers while her orgasm attacks her.

"That's it, come in my fucking mouth, baby." Edward laps up her juices like a starving man. Bella continues coming into his mouth while she pulls on one plumb nipple.

Edward watches her pull at her tits in pleasure, sitting up he rams into her hard without hesitation.

"Oh Fuck! Edward!"

He grabs hold of her hips pulling them into him as he lifts her ass off the bed. He sets a grueling pace. Thrusting in and out of her like a man on a mission.

"So fucking tight, baby."

Edward slams into her a few more times, and then pulls out of her. She looks up at him trying to catch her breath.

"On all fours, now." He growls out at her and she assumes the position with lightening speed.

He lines his hard cock up to her throbbing pussy and enters her slow this time. Bending down he places soft kisses on her shoulder causing her to whimper.

"Play with your clit, baby." He whispers.

She moves one hand down to her swollen clit while she holds her body weight with the other. Edward starts a slow and steady pace trying to keep his orgasm at bay. His large hands grip her hips pulling her into him. Pulling almost all the way out leaving just the head in, he slams into her.

"Oh Edward!"

He repeats his motions over and over again, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her. His speed picks up with every pull out. Slamming into her in quick thrust, he circles his waist grinding up against her. Bella rubs at her clit fiercely as her orgasm builds in her stomach, her toes curl, her head rears back in pleasure.

"That's it, baby! Feel what I do to you."

Edward continues thrusting into her, his eyes closed, head back in ecstasy, nails biting into her soft flesh as her body continues to shake in pleasure. Another orgasm hits her as she tries to come down from her first one.

"My pussy!" Edward thrust hard in to her.

"Mine!" He says it again with another thrust.

"Yours! Fuck! All yours." She cries out as another orgasm erupts through her body, Edward removes himself from her, fisting his cock in his large hands.

Bella turns around without being told, and captures his dick in between her lips.

"You want me to come in your mouth or on your tits?" He ask as she deep throats him, taking most of him inside of her mouth. She releases him and looks up at him, her tongue swirling around the thick head of his cock.

"Come in my mouth, please." She takes a playful nip at his dick and he smirks down on her.

"Don't be fucking cute."

She engulfs him inside of her mouth again, and he takes hold of her hair, fucking into her mouth. She chokes on ten inches of cock and loves every second of it as she moans around him. One of her hands moves to his balls and she juggles them like an expert juggler.

"Fuck!" Edward screams out as he thrust into her mouth one last time, she swallows every drop then licks around the head smiling up at him.

He bends down and captures her mouth in a searing kiss, pushing her down on the bed. They lay next to each other with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"I love you, baby." He whispers as he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiles pecking at his chest, "I love you too, but stop fucking missing dinner!"

He laughs as he turns over and kisses her hard. "Whatever you say Mrs. Cullen.

The End


	2. PTB HW Chap 2 Action and Reaction

It is a perfect a night - The kind of night where you can feel the wind tickle your skin and you can taste the air on the tip of your tongue. Perfect. The graduating class of Forks High 2014 is gathered around the lake, celebrating, drinking, and dancing to the music that is blaring out of someone's iPod through the tiny Beats speakers. The sound of the fire crackling fills the air, and I try to focus on that. I want to ignore the drunken sounds of my classmates, their idle chatter of who is going to which college and who's going to be stuck in this small town. I try to ignore it all and focus on the view of the lake, the moonlight shining off of it while the sounds of the night tickle my ears-anything but my impending departure.

The sound of crunching leaves and twigs interrupt my thoughts bringing me back to the here and now. I know it's him, coming to argue again, to plead his case, but I am as stubborn as a mule, and I will not deter from my decision. We stand there, the silence suffocating us as if we were in a small room alone and not out doors surrounded by people.

Finally, his arms wrap around me. He feels like hot chocolate on a cold winters night. Taking a deep breath, he buries his nose in my hair, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"You sure about this?" His voice is strained like it pains him to even speak the words.

I turn around, and for a beat, I'm not sure about anything. His deep green eyes penetrate me down to the bone. So I do the only thing that I can think of, I lunge; at first he stumbles before he steadies his feet and moans out loud as my lips capture his in a searing kiss. The kiss says everything that I cannot: I'm sorry, I love you and most importantly, let me go. He nips at my bottom lip, and I wrap my legs around him, causing him to grip my ass underneath my summer dress.

Grinding my needy core against him, I search frantically for the friction that will end my ache. He moves me to where I want to be most, his bulging hard-on practically tearing through his jeans. I mewl like a cat in heat as he practically bounces me up in the air, the thin covering of my cotton panties doing nothing to protect me from the monster in his pants.

Sounds of car doors and people walking away fill the air and yet he doesn't stop grinding me into him. He covers my neck with wet, sweet kisses and nips; my head falls back in pleasure, giving him full access to my exposed neck.

"Cullen! We're moving the party to Newton's! Come when you're done!"

A voice rings out through the air followed by girlish giggles, but we still don't stop. The sound of cars leaving the lake fills the air as my hand find a home in his wild hair. Giving it a light tug as his teeth close around my neck, he adds a little pressure and I cry out in pleasure, the pain going straight to my core, causing it to pulse in aching need.

"Oh, Edward! I need you."

He kisses his way up my neck before pecking my lips softly, his breathing is shallow, slow before he sets me gently on my feet. He's breathing hard like a fiery dragon with no fire.

"I can't do this, Bella. This can't be the last time for us."

He turns away from me and walks to the now empty clearing. The fire still blazes high and the iPod is still playing; the owner must have left it in their rush to party some more. The fire blazes, lighting the night with its golden red embers-it's beautiful but dangerous. The smell of burning wood fills my nostrils and burns my eyes; they water from the sensation and the fact that this is it for us.

The song changes to Sam Cooke's 'These Arms of Mine,' and it is so random and strange that it would be on some teenager's iPod. I laugh as Edward turns around, reaching his hand out for me in silent request. Our hands connect, the familiar feeling of sparks and butterflies running through me.

Edward pulls me towards him, and I think he's going to wrap me in his arms, but instead, he twirls me around. The air caresses my skin, the heat from the fire surrounds the night, and I feel like I'm in a dream, floating towards the unknown. He stops twirling me, pulling me impossibly close to him. His tight muscled arms from years of sports secures me against him. We kiss softly, lips brushing across each other as if we were strangers kissing for the first time.

He's the first to demand more. Pulling my bottom lip into his hot waiting mouth, Edward sucks on it as my hand find the bulge in his pants. The sounds of our heavy pants fill the night mingling with the music. His lips travel down my neck. Pulling down the front of my dress, he takes one taut nipple into his mouth. My hand continues to attack his hard-on, squeezing and rubbing him through his pants. He pulls the other strap of my dress down and moves his attention to my other breast.

His kisses are hungry and wet on my breast, wetness pools in my panties, and I moan in pleasure, my head thrown back in ecstasy.

"I need you," I whisper out breathlessly.

He pushes my dress down past my hips, his attention never wavering from my nipples. The dress falls to the ground, pooling at my feet, and I kick it to the side away from the fire. I stand in front of him in just my panties. Kissing down my stomach, he pushes my underwear down as he gets on his knees. He stares up at me, his eyes hungrily searching my body; he looks like a starving man waiting for a meal.

Wet kisses trail up my inner thighs, my body shivers in response, and my core pulses with need.

"Hold on to me, baby."

I grab onto his shoulders, he lifts one of my legs over his shoulder, and without further notice, he lunges into my waiting heat. I feel his slippery tongue trail up my center, and my body shakes as he reaches my clit. The hand that is not gripping his shoulder grips his hair, his tongue circles my swollen nub, and I moan out in pleasure. My heart beating a thousand miles per second, threatening to pound out of my chest.

Adding a finger to my core, Edward's grip on my waist tightens as his finger slides in and out of me. His attack on my clit doesn't stop; he sucks, nibbles and licks.

"Oh God! Right there!"

Awkwardly, I pull his head deeper into me trying, to grind my pussy into his face while standing on one leg. Adding another digit, Edward strokes into me rigorously while sucking on my clit. I shatter into a million pieces, screaming out unintelligible words as my body shivers in the night.

He trail slow kisses up my body, as I keep my eyes close in pleasure, my bottom lip captured between my teeth. Hungry lips find mine; the taste of myself on him drives me wild with passion. He grabs my bare ass and starts walking us to where his car is parked. I hurriedly unbuckle his jeans, and he sits me on the car hood gently.

His pants slide down his muscled legs to hang around his ankles. Never breaking our kiss, he slides into me, like a runner stealing home. A sigh comes out of his perfect mouth, and the fullness I feel from his hard cock makes me whimper. I'm going to miss this, us, more than anything else that I'm leaving behind.

He slides out, leaving just the tip in before he pushes back in, agonizingly slow. Repeating the motion over and over, he drives me crazy, and I clench around him demanding more.

"Faster, Edward!"

His hand kneads one of my breasts, sucking, licking and kissing down my neck..

"If this is it for us, I'm taking my time. You can at least give me that, baby."

Taking a nipple between his teeth, he bites down, the action making me arch just as he pushes his hips forward, sliding deep inside of me The feeling is exquisite , the sensations taking over my body. He swivels his hips, grinding into me, and again my back arches. I tighten my legs around him as my head shakes back and forth in pleasure.

Moving his lips back to mine, he kisses me deeply, hands braced on the hood of his car as he slowly tortures me with his slow, steady pace. It started off as a slow burn and has now become an inferno burning inside of me. His hands wander all over my body: my nipples, my ass, and then finally the little bundle of nerves. He rubs my clit, his movement increasing slightly as our eyes find each other, our mouths open as we breathe in each other.

"I love you," he whispers to me as he presses my clit and my orgasm hits me like an ocean wave.

"Oh God! Edward! I love you, too!"

Chasing his own orgasm, it's not long until he spills inside of me. We sit there, not saying a word. The tears trace down my cheeks, our foreheads pressed together he kisses me as he strokes my hair.

"Once we're done with college, if there's nothing in our way, you're going to be mine again, and I'm never letting go." Edward kisses me again, his lips gliding against mine.

"Yes. Forever."

I have no idea what the next four years will entail, but whatever happens, I know we both deserve a clean slate without being tied down to each other from the other side of the country. I also know that once I'm done that I'm coming back to Edward, my home, my love, my forever.


	3. Chapter 3-The Right Amount Of Spice

_Hello People! First I want to say I am terribly behind in my homework b/c my laptop is down! So with that said, I'm trying to catch up, so I this is not beta'd and my next one may not be either! Not until I'm not crazy behind!_

_So, all mistakes are mine. I did read it a few times but I suck at comma's and tense. I know this about myself so it's okay! _

_This assignment was to write the same scene 3x different ways. Bland, Medium & Spicy! The scene was a man kissing a woman's stomach._

**The Right amount of spice HW**

**Bland**

Our mouths ghost over each other, as his hands pinch and knead one of my breasts. HIs kisses are light and airy as he trails down my body. I shiver when his lips meet the soft flesh of my stomach. One of his hands tickle up my inner thigh finding me wet and ready for him.

**Medium**

Our mouths ghost over each other, slow and sensual. Our tongues doing a dance as old as time, as his hands pinch and knead one of my breasts. His kisses are light and airy, I mewl as he kisses my neck, the pleasure running through me like a new summer breeze. I shiver when his lips meet the soft flesh of my stomach. His wet mouth bringing me a feeling of anticipation. Edward kisses and licks my belly button while one of his hands tickle up my inner thigh finding me wet and ready for him.

**Spicy **

Edward leads me into his bedroom. The California King dominates one side of the large room, it is a beautiful piece of furniture carved out of dark mahogany. Taking my hand into his, he walks me over to his bed. We stand there facing each other for a beat of a second before he starts undressing me. No words are spoken or needed, he knows I want him as much as he wants me.

My breath catches as he unbuttons my blouse, his eyes following the path his hands take. I lick my lips, staring at his beautiful face; those pink pouty lips, that perfect nose, and those eyes. As if he can read my mind he stares at me. I'm hypnotized by those money green eyes, while he peels my shirt off of me, his fingertips grazing my skin leaving a trail of goose bumps.

Turning me around, his hands trail down my spine to the zipper of my skirt. Fingertips rest on my ass, then one hand moves to unzip me. My skirt pools at my feet, and I step out of it walking towards the bed wearing nothing but my bra and panties. Laying myself down on the bed I watch him as he stands at the foot of the bed removing his own clothing.

I bite my lower lip staring at his hard chest and muscled thighs as he throws his pants across the chair in the room. Our eyes meet, and then he crawls up the bed like a predator going in for the kill. He buries his nose in between my legs taking a deep breath in, and then running his nose up the length of my body.

Once he reaches me, our mouths ghost over each other slow and sensual. Holding his gaze, I lean into him catching his lips with mine. Our tongues doing a dance as old as time, his taste exploding in my mouth feels like I've just tasted heaven. His kisses are light and airy as he moves down my neck causing me to mewl like a cat, the pleasure running through me like a new summer breeze. His lips trail over my bra covered nipples causing them to hardened. His teeth bites the nipple through the fabric and I arch up into him, trying desperately to find some friction.

My body shivers when his lips meet the soft flesh of my stomach, his wet mouth bringing me a feeling of anticipation. Edward kisses and licks my belly button while one of his hands tickle up my inner thigh finding me wet, and ready for him. Pushing my panties to the side, he slides one long finger into my waiting pussy, and I cry out as my fingertips takes a hold of his silky mane.


	4. PTB HW Chapter 4 - Like A Virgin

_**Since some of you have expressed an interest of the Edward & Bella from the action/reaction assignment, I figured I would try to keep using them for my next few assignments. This next one is a flashback of Edward & Bella first time together. **_

_**I'm sorry this too has not been beta'd. I'm trying to catch up I'm behind in assignments, but I'm getting close so I will get back to getting them beta'd I just don't want to rush any of my friends!**_

_**This assignment was to write a virgin scene where one or both of your characters are virgins and try to have feeling. Here you go!**_

**Like A Virgin HW**

I sit on the plane watching as the City of Port Angels gets smaller and smaller. Somewhere beyond the horizon is my home, Forks, and memories of Edward. I stare out the tiny window remembering the bonfire and how he took me on the hood of his car. It was wonderful, and incredibly fucking sad. I either made the best decision of our lives or the worst and I have no freaking clue which one it is. While I'm flying to the Big Apple he's currently driving to UDub to follow in his father's Carlisle footsteps.

We both need to follow our dreams and if in the end we end up together then we do. Looking out over the bright early morning clouds, my mind wonders back to two years ago when we were younger and filled with more love than cupid himself. I bite my lower lip as images of a nervous Edward fumbling around his kitchen fill my mind.

~~~LAV~~

Edward is at the stove sucking on his fingers, and I am laughing hysterically. He is really cute trying to cook for me, but really who told him to put his finger in the pasta sauce. I really do appreciate him trying to make our first time all romantic for me, for us. Plating the pasta, and then covering it with sauce, he takes a slight burnt piece of Italian bread and puts it next to the pasta.

"Dinner is served." He says as he sits the plate in front of me.

Next, he pours me a glass of wine and I feel all sorts of grown up and nowhere near my sixteen years. His parents are gone for the weekend to some conference his father is a keynote speaker at. My parents believe I am at my best friend Alice's house spending the night. I'm not sure how both our parents will feel knowing there two sixteen year olds have made the decision to have sex, but Edward has been everything since eighth grade, and he wrote me a note that said 'Will you be my girlfriend?' and I wrote 'yes'.

Every since then we have been tied at the hip, we've had a few little break-ups here and there, but we have prevailed and remained true to each other. The kitchen lights dim and Edward lights the candle that sits in the middle of the small glass table.

He takes a seat across from me, smiling like he just hit the lottery, and in a way I guess he is about to hit the sixteen-year old virgin boy lottery. I shyly look down at my plate sort of admiring his very real cooking attempt. He didn't do that bad at all, actually. The pasta sauce is a little watery, the pasta maybe a little stiffer than I like, and the Italian bread is very crunchy, but overall it's the best meal because it was made by my very sweet, very wonderful boyfriend.

We eat nervously stealing glances at each other. The meal is filled with small talk, and sips of the red wine. Once we are finished we sit at the table both staring down at our empty plates. Edward stands up, taking our empty plates to the dishwasher. I sit there nervously biting the inside of my lip.

He walks over to me putting his hand on my shoulder; I look up into his beautiful green eyes. "You ready?" He says to me smiling shyly.

"Yes," I whisper.

He reaches out one of his large hands to me, and I put my smaller hand in his. The walk through the hallway, and then up the stairs is quiet the only sound is of our labored breathing like we've ran a marathon.

We reach his room. It's a typical teenager room, the only thing is that there are pictures of me spread out around the room. The large bed seems to mock us from across the room. We both stand in the doorway holding hands, but not saying a word. While I look around the room I see a condom wrapper on the nightstand. We already spoke about protection, but somehow seeing it makes this all real.

Edward holds my hand walking us further into the room, his hand is just as clammy as mines is causing our hands to slide against each other. I look around the room, spotting my overnight bag. Releasing his hand I walk over to it, "I'll be right back." I whisper to him, while I take my bag into the bathroom.

Once I'm in the bathroom, I take a deep breath staring at myself in the mirror. I peel my clothes off one by one careful to stare at my body; I really hope I don't disappoint him. He's seen bits and pieces of me, but never the entire package. I freshen up a little before slipping on the silk tiny pink nightgown; I put some lip-gloss on my lips, and fluff my hair to give me a sexy look.

Taking one more deep breath, I open the door, and I am hit with John Mayer's raspy voice singing 'XO'.

_Your love is bright as ever__  
__Even in the shadows__  
__Baby kiss me__  
__Before they turn the lights out_

The room is bathed in moonlight; Edward is in the bed, his bare chest calling to me. He looks up at me smiling, his eyes roam up and down my body, his mouth slightly ajar while he takes me all in. I will my legs to move.

_Your heart is glowing__  
__And I'm crashing into you__  
__Baby kiss me_

_kiss me _

Slowly walking over to him, he pulls the covers back, and I slide into the bed, his arms wrapping around me. My head hits the pillow, he stares into my eyes, and his fingers tremble as they tickle my thigh lightly. His lips lightly touch mine, my hands finding the nape of his neck pulling him closer into me.

_Before they turn the lights out__  
__Before they turn the lights out__  
__Baby love me lights out_

My heart is beating a million miles per-second, while Edward's hand runs up my leg pausing when he discovers I'm not wearing any underwear. He pulls back looking at me hungrily. Both of his hands take hold of the hem of my gown, and raise it up, pulling it over my head. I lay in front of him completely naked, neither one of us move or says a word.

_In the darkest night, I'll __  
__I'll search through the crowd__  
__Your face is all that I see__  
_

I feel his eyes on me; they roam down my body taking in my pink nipples that have pebbled beneath his gaze. I watch his face as his eyes stare at my newly waxed vagina. He licks his lips, and I throb in longing at that simple act. He kisses my lips gently, and then moves to my neck, licking and sucking.

_I'll give you everything_

_Baby love me lights out_

_Baby love me lights out_

I arch up into him as he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. He moans, and sucks harder like I'm his own personal Popsicle. His hands knead the other breast pinching, and rubbing my other nipple. He bites and kiss a path to my other breast while he grinds his lower half into me, I arch up towards him the pleasure easing my nerves only a tiny bit. Fingers take hold of his thick hair, grasping it in my fingertips; I pull on it as he bites down on my nipple.

_We don't have forever__  
__Baby daylight's wasting_

_You better kiss me__  
__Before our time is run out__  
_

I feel his wet tongue making a path to my belly button, where he licks, and kisses around it. I feel light airy open mouth kisses trail down to my wet pussy, his lips run across my sensitive skin. One of my legs finds its way over his shoulder; he nuzzles my wet center, looking up at me for a reaction. My back arches, and I bite my lips the anticipation is killing me. We stare into each other eyes, his hot breath tickling my open flesh.

_Nobody sees what we see__  
__They're just hopelessly gazing__  
__Baby take me _

_take me__  
__Before they turn the lights out__  
__Before time is run out__  
__Baby love me lights out_

Never removing his eyes from mine, he takes one long lick up the center of my vagina, causing me to whimper. He grins at me, feeling a little cocky about my reaction. His mouth is on me again, but this time he doesn't stop licking, and kissing my lower lips. I cry out for God as my hands find a place in his hair again. He takes my swollen clit into his mouth, sucking gently while I grind up into his mouth. My body is shaking in pleasure, he puts one long finger inside of me, pumping furiously as he sucks and licks my clit.

_In the darkest night I'll__  
__I'll search through the crowd__  
__Your face is all that I see__  
__I'll give you everything_

_Baby love me lights out_

_Baby love me lights out_

He adds another finger, and I'm done. I go crazy; pumping up into his mouth, holding his hair tight, one of my hands is squeezing my nipple hard. My orgasm seems to go on forever while Edward continues to kiss, and lick me like I'm a bowl full of chocolate. He kisses up my body until he reaches my lips where he pecks gently. Edward sits up removing his boxers, and then reaches over taking the condom off of the nightstand. Opening the condom he hands it to me and, I sit up to put it on his large angry looking cock. I bite my lip wondering if I can take this pain.

_I love you like XO__  
__You love me like XO_

Once the condom is on Edward kisses are slow and gentle. I can still taste myself on him, and it feels naughty, and taboo, and I like it. Our tongues and breaths mingle together, and become one. He positions himself at my entrance and I try to prepare myself for what is coming. He pulls back, our eyes locked on each other, and then he pushes in. The pain hits me and my entire body tenses up while tears form in my eyes.

_You kill me girl XO__  
__You love me like XO_

"You okay, baby?" Edward grits out his words, struggling to contain himself. I nod my head, too afraid to speak.

He starts moving slow, in and out. His forehead presses against mine, his eyes close shut.

"Oh fuck, so good baby," he whispers against my lips.

___All that I see__  
__Giving you everything_

_Baby love me lights out__  
__Baby love me lights out__  
__You can turn my lights out_

My body is rigid and tense, the pain slowly giving away to a bearable ache. Edward opens his eyes, and kisses my lips tongue sliding into my mouth. I moan while his tongue massages my own, one of his hands caress my breast. His free arm wraps around my waist pulling my body closer into him as he starts pumping into me faster.

_In the darkest night I'll__  
__I'll search through the crowd__  
__Your face is all that I see__  
__I'll give you everything_

__Removing his hand from my breast he slides it down between us, and starts rubbing on my clit. He's moving harder inside of me and it's a good pain, it's starting to feel good, with the stimulation from his fingers, damn good. My body starts moving on its on accord, my head falls back in ecstasy while Edward takes a nipple into his mouth. His movement becomes erratic; he sits up draping both of my legs over his shoulders. I cry out feeling him go incredibly deep, the pleasure, pain feeling driving me wild.

_Baby love me lights out__  
__Baby love me lights out__  
__You can turn my lights out_

"Edward! Oh God!"

My eyes are locked on Edward as he pumps into me at a fast pace, his eyes clothes, his mouth gaped wide open, head thrown back in pleasure. The tone muscles of his stomach are covered in sweat.

He stills and screams out, "Bella! Fuck!"

Pumping once, then twice, he releases my legs and crash down on top of me. His arms wrap around me, our lips find each other kissing hungrily. Our eyes open, and we stare at each other caressing softly. Catching our breaths, Edward rolls off of me and disposes the used condom in the garbage.

The music has changed to another song, and I'm too exhausted to pay attention. Edward has not stop kissing or touching me since he came.

"I love you, Bella." He stops kissing me, and stare into my eyes, with his right hand moving my hair out of my face. "I love you so much."

My smile is large and I'm so happy, although I'm guessing we need to do it a few more times in order to really get it right.

My hand caress his scruffy cheek, "I love you too, Edward. Always." We stare into each other's eyes, pecking and caressing, and I hope it's like this forever.

**~~~LAV~~**

There is a small tap on my shoulders; I open my eyes to find people leaving the plane. The person next to me gives me a smile, and then leaves her seat. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the very real dream I just had of my first time with Edward. I scan still hear John Mayer in my head. Grabbing my things I walk to the front of the plane, a happy looking stewardess stares at me.

"Welcome to New York."

I nod my head and continue walking, the tears fall down my face, and I don't have the strength to wipe them away.


	5. Chapter 5 - UST & The Art Of A Slow Burn

_Hello Lovelies! Here is my UST & The Art of a slow burn HW. We are still following our Edward & Bella the same Edward & Bella who were separating after HS. This has not been beta'd I'm sorry, still catching up! I have one more to go!_

Three years. Three damn years since I've seen Edward. My nerves are a fucking mess as I sit in the back of the town car pulling up at the Ft. Lauderdale Executive Airport. I'm going to be boarding a private Charter plane with Alice and the rest of the wedding party. The rest of the wedding party includes parents of the bride and groom; my parents have also tagged along, and of course Edward Cullen. Edward, who I haven't seen in three years since I broke up with him for both of us to go to college, and live our lives without being tied to the other.

Only Alice would get married Fourth of July weekend in paradise. We are spending five days at The Cove resort in Eleuthera Bahamas, and it looks amazing. The car pulls up to the airstrip, and my best friend the perfect little pixie is waiting by a small plane.

"Bella Boo!" Alice screams and starts running towards me.

Not being able to hold in my excitement I take off towards her, wrapping my arms around her. We hold each on to each other for a few seconds' tears streaming down my face. I give her a tiny push away so that I can get a good look at her, it's been a year since she came and spent the summer in New York with me.

"You're getting married!" We both squeal like teenage girls, before she slips her arm in mine and starts leading me to the plane.

The pilot is there to help us up into the small charter plane, it's already full, and I can hear the lively chatter. Once I enter the cabin, a number of voices scream my name. One pair being my parents smiling widely, like they didn't just see me a few months ago. Everyone takes turns hugging me in the small space; I am hugging the groom, Jasper, when I spot a head full of unruly auburn hair in the back of the plane. He stands up, practically bumping his head on the ceiling of the plane. Everyone takes his or her seats, leaving just Edward and I standing in the small walkway of the plane.

He's different, older, and all man. He closes the small gap separating us, looking down at me, his green eyes sparkle while his hand wraps around my waist.

"Hey beautiful." He says giving me his signature grin.

"Hi." I breathe out as he pulls me into his arms hugging me, my arms slip around his neck and I inhale taking in his scent.

There are hushed voices surrounding us, but none of it seems to matter it's just us.

"Everyone please take your seats." The pilot yells out, causing Edward and I to break apart. I take the open seat next to him, buckling myself in.

I wasn't really prepared for this, I knew he would be here, but I had hope that the chemistry between us would have dissipated over the years. The plane starts taking off, and everyone is talking excitedly about the upcoming wedding. Alice sits across from me next to Jasper, but she is talking my ear off giving me a list of all the things I have to do.

"As soon as we land you need to introduce yourself to the wedding planner, and make a check list of everything that is still pending. You also need to correspond with the charter plane service and transportation to find out what times the others will arrive. Also, please remember to talk to the kitchen about the vegetarian options you know Jessica has been a vegetarian for years now."

She said all this without taking a breath, and it was a little impressive.

"Ali! We can go over all this once we're checked in. I'll make sure to be the perfect maid of honor." I reach over, and take her hand squeezing it. She smiles at me, before turning to face Jasper.

Edward sits next to me bouncing his knee, and looking out the small window of the plane. The silence between us is deafening, and I look up to find both of our mothers' staring at us.

"How is pre-law?" He asks raking his hands through his hair.

"Good, hard. What about you, enjoying pre-med?" I'm so damn nervous right now; I need to calm down its Edward!

"It's good waiting to hear from med schools. What about you? Do you plan to come back west once done with undergrad?"

I nervously bite my lip, I know the answer already, but I can't bring myself to tell him. Luckily my mother saves me, and starts talking to me about the remodeling job she is having done on the kitchen.

The plane ride is over fairly quickly, Edward and I never got a chance to finish our conversation because everyone else wanted to speak to one of us about school and what we've been up to. We exit the plane, and then we're quickly ushered into a van that takes off on the narrow road leading us off into paradise. I stare out the window eyeing the clear blue water with hunger in my eyes; I can't wait to feel it against my body. Palm trees and sand surround us while the van maneuvers around the tiny island. Mopeds and Jeeps zip pass us, their passengers enjoying the warm Bahamas breeze.

"It's so beautiful." I say in awe.

Edward sits next to me his eyes dancing across my features; I can feel his fingertips lightly grazing my skin. "You are."

I am frozen in time for a moment, my heart seems to have stopped beating, and I am sweating like I've just run a marathon. Edward licks his lips and my eyes jump to the movement of his pink tongue caressing his bottom lip, damn, I wish it were mine. My tongue somehow finds its way peaking out from my teeth; he follows my action hungrily leaning into me.

"We're here! Bella come on we have so much to do!"

Alice shrill voice causes Edward and I to jump away from each other. Damn it! I need to get this under control. We're over, I have a life in New York, and I don't know when or if I'll ever go back to Forks. I pull myself together, and I try like hell to shake off all these feelings that are surfacing just after spending one damn hour with Edward.

We exit the van, looking around at the splendor of it all. It's simply gorgeous. The entire resort is covered in trees and sand, individual little white villas cover the grounds. I can smell the ocean from here; I take a deep breath letting the smell of the sea feel my senses causing my body to shiver in anticipation. I'm ready to be in the water, to lie in the sun for hours to try and add some color to my pasty white skin.

Once we are all out of the van, Alice hands out room keys. She took it upon herself to book the main wedding party rooms. She stands in front of me a little jumpy and I'm wondering why the hell is she acting nervous.

"Here is your key, Bella."

I take the key out of her hand. "Great, did you get the studio like I asked?"

She shifts her weight from foot to foot, biting the corner of her bottom lip a nervous habit since fifth grade.

"Actually, you will be sharing a Vila with Edward." Alice gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Bella, its best that the entire wedding party is together."

I'm giving her a death glare. There are only two other people in the damn wedding party other than her and Jasper. Edward walks over to me smiling.

"You ready roomie?" He winks at me, and then walks off in the direction of our home for the next five fucking days.

It's AMAZING! The entire suite is just breathtaking. We are in our very own two bedroom little bungalow. Walking into the foyer we are surrounded by beautiful photos of the ocean and palm trees, it gives off a peaceful feeling. The living room is white and breezy; the wooden furniture makes the suite have a beautiful simplicity to it. A sliding glass door leads out to the sundeck that wraps around half of the back of the bungalow.

"Wow, this place is crazy. " Edward says as he roams around the room.

He walks into one of the bedrooms leaving me standing there to just admire the splendor of it all. I am still a nervous wreck after seeing Edward after all this time, and now I have to share a room with him. A suite it may be, but I still feel like even a mansion wouldn't be big enough to keep Edward and I apart.

"Bella, you've got to see this."

Edward stands in the doorway, stretching his arms over his head to reveal a tone stomach a hint of a tattoo showing. Facing Edward, I raise my eyebrow licking my lips at the site of this sexy man in front of me. Walking up to him I stand in front of him, waiting on him to move, but he doesn't his eyes wander across my body taking in my short shorts and tank top. I can feel my nipples harden under his darkened gaze, ignoring him I push him out the way, and enter the bedroom.

A large king size bed sits against the wall, there is a small living room area in the room, and there is another sliding door leading to the long patio. I stand there taking it all in when I feel Edward standing behind me, his body heat warming me up in certain places.

"This room reminds me of the suite we had for prom. We spent the weekend wrapped in each other arms, ordering room service. I always imagined us honeymooning in a similar place, and here we are."

I'm speechless, and nervous as fuck. Quickly turning around I bump into Edward's hard chest, one of his arms wraps around my waist. We are both breathing incredibly loud; he stares down at me gently stroking my cheek.

"You haven't been home in three years, and now you just come into my life like a damn tornado. Seeing you Bella, God it does things to me."

I don't know what to say about that, luckily I'm saved by his cell phone ringing in his pocket, taking it out he glances at it before he answers letting out an exaggerated breath.

"Yeah? I can't talk right now. I don't want to discuss this now Bree."

Edward is getting more and more agitated by the second as he speaks to whoever this Bree is. I haven't kept up with Edward's life; I don't want to know too afraid that I will hear something that would ruin me.

I slip out of the room walking through the villa to find the other bedroom that is identical to the one I just exited. I start getting my things settled so I can get to my one hundred and five maid of honor duties.

~~UST~~

After a long day of doing Alice bidding and being the perfect maid of honor, I'm in my room getting dressed for a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. Jasper and Alice have been doing everything together since ninth grade, actually the four of us have always been a group, but things change. More guests have arrived and we have two days until the big day. Edward is not in the suite when I return, which is a good thing because I can't take being so close to him.

I go to my in suite bathroom which is just wonderful like the rest of the villa. I do my usual girly routine, I don't plan to have sex with anyone, well I wouldn't just have sex with anyone, but I'm not having sex with Edward so I don't have to be too picky about my appearance down there.

Once I'm done in the bathroom I walk through my room wearing only my black strapless bra and panties trying to decide on which dress to where. I stand in front of the open closet staring at the black strapless dress and the red off the shoulder when my bedroom door bursts open.

I practically jump out of my skin when I turn around to find an already drunk, and shirtless Edward staring at me. We stare at each other for a second. My eyes does not move from his tattooed body, although I have no idea what any of his tattoos are at the moment. I try to walk into the bathroom to grab my robe, but Edward stalks over to me effectively encasing me against the wall.

"I've been sent to collect you, although I think I'll rather collect something else." Edward smirks as he leans into me. My hands press up against his chest trying to stop his approach.

"Whose Bree?" I ask as he presses up against me, his hand against the wall while his lower half grazes my panty-clad pussy.

He stands over me his eyes burning my skin, my breast heaving, and my panties dampening from his close proximity. His breath tickles my eyelashes while I await his answer.

"She's no one, just like every other woman after you. You know you're all I want, baby."

I can smell the alcohol on his breath; his hard cock is straining to get out of his shorts. Tilting my head up, I stare into his eyes my hands slipping around his waist. My fingers tickle his skin as he grinds up against me our lips linger over each other. We breathe in and out as one his fingers graze up my leg teasing my panty line.

Pressing up against me he closes the small gap separating us; he tilts his head down bringing his soft pink lips closer to mine. I stretch my neck up holding my breath in anticipation. Just when our lips touch there is banging on the front door of the suite.

"Edward! Bella! It's party time!"

Fucking Alice!

Also, I always forget that I have a FB group, come on in!

groups/1421092501512460/


	6. Chapter 6-Sex-cessories

_And I'm caught up like WHAT! This HW was Sex-cessories. It was to basically incorporate tattoos or piercing in your lemon and to write a scene with feeling, touch etc. This is longer than a scene but I know ppl were a little pissed last time!_

**Bella POV**

"Okay! Last drink of the night, and then I'm going to fuck my husband!" Alice screams while her hands wave in the air.

We scream out loud, ready for our last round.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

On three we all take back our shot of Patron. The liquor burns my throat as I shake my head back and forth. Damn, Jasper and Alice for making us all take shots. We are currently surrounded by all of their friends. I can't bother naming everybody, I'm entirely too drunk. Edward is pressed up against me, his hard on hitting my ass perfectly because I'm standing on the little foot thingy of the bar. The bartender looks at all of us telling us it's time to go with just one look. It's three in the morning and we all are wasted.

Alice comes up to me, wrapping her arms around me as we all stumble out of the bar. Sounds of the ocean surround us, the breeze dancing against our skin.

"Bella! You're the best maid of honor ever! I love you!" She hugs me placing a sloppy kiss on my lips.

I'm giggling my ass off holding on to her as we stumble towards our villas. We scream out good-byes to Jessica, Mike, Emmett and his new girlfriend Rose. Jasper and Edward follow behind us when we finally reach the road to separate Alice and I hug like we haven't spent the day together.

"Love you Ali! Your getting married!" Edward wraps his arms around me pulling me away from Alice.

"Let's go beautiful, time to get you to bed." Edward wraps his arm around my waist, his hand settling on my ass, he gives it a hard squeeze.

"Your bed or mine?" I purr in his ear as we reach our villa.

"Where ever you want it." Edward lifts me up by my ass, my legs wrap around his waist and we stumble into the villa bumping up against the walls as we kiss passionately.

We've been at it all night, touching, kissing, flirting and joking with each other. It's been like old times as if we never parted. Edward sits me down on the floor; I kick off my shoes as I walk backwards into the living room. Edward slips his t-shirt over his head revealing hard tattoo muscles, the shirt falls to the ground while he continues to walk towards me.

I continue to walk backwards towards his room, unzipping the side of my black halter dress. Soon my dress slips down my body and I step out of it turning around to enter the room. I can hear the zipper of his shorts come undone and the sound of them hitting the floor.

Standing with my back to him. He approaches me, his lips trailing across my bare shoulders while he unclips my strapless bra. The bra falls to the ground, and Edward's large hands wrap around me taking both my breasts in his hands. Warm kisses travel up my neck to my earlobe.

""Turn around, baby," he whispers, his voice low and seductive.

I turn to face Edward my eyes travel down his body; he is still wearing his boxers. My fingers play around the eagle tattoo on his stomach. The red eyes of the bird make me feel like it's watching me and I sit on the bed to get a closer look. He stands in front of me allowing my fingers to trace the intricate design of the wings.

"These are so fucking hot, Edward."

I press my mouth against his stomach licking the eagle as it flees across his stomach with every breath he takes. Slow kisses and licks trace from one wing to the other, his breathing increases as I kiss up his chest to the smaller tattoo over his heart.

Upon closer inspection I see that it is a barcode with small letters underneath. I trace it with my fingertips squinting to read the letters with only the small lamp light in the room.

His body shivers as my fingers trace the barcode over and over. Underneath are small capital letters IMS. For a second I'm trying to work out the meaning of these initials thinking that maybe they are a medical term but the only initials I know that are IMS are mine.

My eyes water with the revelation that this man has marked himself with my initials. I can't breathe, I can't move as the tears fall down my face. I look up at Edward, his thumb wiping the tears from my cheek.

"I was branded by you from the first moment you agreed to be my girlfriend. I knew there was no one else for me Isabella Marie Swan, and there never will be."

At this moment nothing else matters but Edward and I. My body slides up the bed watching him as he removes his boxers. My memory has not done him any justice, he is magnificent, and I'm never letting my man go again.

Edward stands in front of me stroking his cock from head to tip.

"Take your panties off." His voice is demanding and sexy as fuck.

I slide my panties down my legs kicking them off. My eyes travel up his tattoos first the eagle then the barcode. There is another one on his shoulder that I haven't seen up close.

Crawling up the bed he hovers over my body lining his long limbs up against me. The weight of his barcode tattoo sears into my skin reminding me that this man belongs to me, and only me.

Nothing else matters.

We kiss hungrily stroking and sucking on each other tongues. My breast burn where his tattoo touches my skin it seems as if he is branding me in return. Slow kisses travel from my lips to my chin, ending on my neck where he licks, bites and suck. My body tries to arch up into him on it's own accord, but he has me pinned to the bed.

Wet sensual kisses travel to one of my breasts. He takes it in his large hands as he sucks on my pink puckered nipple hollowing out his cheeks. His other hand travels down between us entering my wet pussy.

Taking one of my legs, he pulls it over his waist while his fingers penetrate me over and over. I grip onto his shoulder holding on to the words that are written in Chinese there. I don't know their meaning but the tattoos scorch into my skin and I know whatever it says, that it's about us.

Everything on his body seems to be about us, and each tattoo cries out to me as if I'm it's other half, and my body answers willingly. I pull him closer dying to feel the brands against my flesh.

I can feel the eagle soar over my stomach while his finger thrust inside of me bringing me pleasure. The barcode on his chest press against my nipple as if it is a hot iron branding me, marking me forever. My tongue lap at the Chinese writing on his shoulders, I bite at the letters wishing I knew their meaning.

"Oh God, Edward!" I come all over his fingers; he removes himself from me licking his fingers as if they are covered in the best tasting ice cream.

He flips us over, so that I straddle his waist kissing down his hard chest taking my time to worship the barcode with the IMS beneath. Flattening my tongue I lick the tattoo while I rub my wet pussy up against him. He reaches over opening the nightstand to pull out a condom.

I slip my hand through his taking the condom from him. Giving the tattoo one last kiss sitting up I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Overeager much?" I purr as I open the condom.

"Always with you."

Slipping the condom on his hard cock, stroking him a few times before I rise up sinking down to nirvana. My head falls back in pleasure as the fullness of him fills me. Edward sits up pulling my body against his. I can still feel the beat of his tattoos like they have their own life, their own meaning and I feel completely one with him because I can feel him on my skin. I can feel his tattoos as if they were my own.

We rock together as one, our tongues dancing, and our bodies sweaty. His fingers gripping my hair as he ravishes my mouth.

"Never again." He whispers against my lips.

"Never afuckinggain." He says again and I know the meaning of the words and I feel they're meaning with each stroke and each breath.

"Never." I whisper in his ear as my orgasm hits me like a tidal wave.


	7. Chapter 7-The Sweeter Sideo Of Lemonade

**PTB HW The Sweeter Side of Lemonade**

_**Pre-HW Late For Dinner (re-written to make sweeter) **All I really did was remove all the 'F words' made other words gentler and that's it. I still think it's a little raw! Enjoy!**_

"That's it, come in my mouth, baby." Edward laps up her juices like a starving man. Bella continues coming into his mouth while she pulls on one plumb nipple.

Edward watches her pull at her firm breast in pleasure, sitting up he eases into her without hesitation.

"Oh! Edward!"

He takes hold of her hips pulling them into him as he lifts her off the bed. He sets a grueling pace. Thrusting in and out of her like a man on a mission.

"So tight, baby."

Edward pumps into her a few more times, and then pulls out of her. She looks up at him trying to catch her breath.

"On all fours." He hisses out at her and she assumes the position with lightening speed.

He lines his hard cock up to her throbbing entrance and enters her slow. Bending down he places soft kisses on her shoulder causing her to whimper.

"Play with your clit, baby." He whispers.

She moves one hand down to her swollen clit while she holds her body weight with the other. Edward starts a slow and steady pace trying to keep his orgasm at bay. His large hands grip her hips pulling her into him. Pulling almost all the way out leaving just the head in, he eases back into her.

"Oh Edward!"

"That's it, baby! Feel what I do to you."

Edward continues thrusting into her, his eyes closed, head back in ecstasy, nails biting into her soft flesh as her body continues to shake in pleasure. Another orgasm hits her as she tries to come down from her first one.

"Mine!" Edward thrust into her.

"Yours! All yours." She cries out as another orgasm erupts through her body, Edward removes himself from her, holding his cock in his large hands.

Bella turns around without being told, and captures him in between her lips.

"You want me to come in your mouth or on your tits?" He asks as she deep throats him, taking most of him inside of her mouth. She releases him and looks up at him, her tongue swirling around the thick head of his cock.

"Come in my mouth, please." She takes a playful nip at his dick and he smirks down on her.

"Don't be cute."

She engulfs him inside of her mouth again, and he takes hold of her hair, pumping into her mouth. She chokes on his ten inches, and loves every second of it as she moans around him. One of her hands moves to his balls and she juggles them like an expert juggler.

"Yes!" Edward screams out as he thrust into her mouth one last time, she swallows every drop then licks around the head smiling up at him.

He bends down and captures her mouth in a searing kiss, pushing her down on the bed. They lay next to each other with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"I love you, baby." He whispers as he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiles pecking at his chest, "I love you too, but stop missing dinner!"

He laughs as he turns over and kisses her hard. "Whatever you say Mrs. Cullen.


	8. PTB HW Chapter 8-Historical Romance

_**Here is my Historical PTB HW assignment, **__**Lesson: Historical Romance by **__**Elise de Sallier**_

_**Here is my Romance scene written in the 1800's. Not beta'd but read by the wonderful Noel OhgeeFantasy. She tried to help. I dearly love period pieces but writing them is sooo hard!**_

Isabella Swan stood stick straight as her Abigail tied her corset tightly around her person. It was a daunting task being a young lady in England the year of our lord eighteen hundred, and sixty-five. Once the Abigail was done torturing her Isabella strolled over to her yellow day dress. Edward had not seen her in this dress in the time of their short courtship.

She had been in a courtship for the pass six-months with The Duke of Forks, Lord Edward Cullen. She expected a proposal any moment. A young lady should always be ready for a proposal. Once her dress was adorned, and laced up, her Abigail made sure every curl of her dark brown tresses were in perfect order. Isabella gracefully made her way down to the parlor where she knew her Duke was waiting.

Duke Edward Cullen paced in front of the Earl of Westchester, Charles Swan nervously awaiting his permission to have his daughter's hand in matrimony. He had waited the allotted time now he wished to propose to his intended. The love he felt for Isabella was surprising to say the least. He originally went into the courtship with the sole purpose of making a good match to a fine lady with good breeding, and an outstanding reputation. The lady would of course need to have a small dowry to be worth his salt, and it would've been very pleasing if she were comely.

Comely did not due his Isabella justice, she was more beautiful than he anything he could ever fancy. From the moment he saw Lady Isabella Swan at his cousins Alice garden party, he knew that he would not rest until he had her hand in his.

Earl Swan cleared his throat, standing up to stroll over to the Duke. The Duke was indeed of higher birth than the Earl, but for Charles Swan to grant him permission to marry his only child was a decision the man did not take lightly.

With a heavy heart Earl Swan presented his hand over to The Duke. "I would be most honored to have you join my family, Duke Cullen."

Letting out a breath he was not aware he was holding, Duke Cullen smiles at his soon to be father-in-law. "Please use my given name, Edward, we will soon be related, if Miss Swan agrees."

"I am sure you will no objections from Isabella." Charles states, as there is a timid knock on the closed parlor door. "You may enter." The Earl says as Isabella strolls into the room.

"Good morning father. Good morning your lordship." Isabella curtsies to both gentlemen.

"Daughter, how happy I am to see your lovely countenance this morning." The Earl places a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Good morning, Miss Swan, you look quite lovely today." Edward says as he bends down to press a light peck on her gloved hand.

She shyly smiles at Edward her heart aflutter in her chest at the site of him kissing her. He was a very handsome gentleman, indeed. He was quite fetching in his dark banyan, his cravat tied around his neck

"Would you do me the honor of taking a turn around the garden? If it pleases your father, of course." Edward turns towards the Earl waiting for his permission.

Earl Charles Swan smiles at the young couple, reflecting on when he was a young Earl in search of a bride, and how he had fallen in love with Lady Renee at first sight. It had been nearly two winters since she succumbed to the influenza, but not a day has passed when he did not dwell on all that she has missed with Isabella.

Isabella strolled through the garden with her shawl wrapped securely around her person. Edward strolled by her side with his hands intertwined with hers, hidden away from prying eyes. Duke Cullen was acting very uncouth, he was extremely silent, and he seemed fidgety to say the very least. Coming upon the settee bench in the garden, Edward urge her to sit as he nervously stands in front of her.

"Edward, is something amiss?" She ask becoming nervous herself from his strange behavior.

What if he was ending their courtship? What if the mere fact that she does not have a mother to teach her how to be a wife has affected his decision?

The thought of the injustice of it all brought on a melancholy she hasn't felt since she lost her mother. Edward stills from his pacing and bends down to one knee before Isabella can discern what is happening.

Taking her hand gently in his he looks into her beautiful brown eyes.

"My darling, from the moment I laid eyes upon you, you have become the very air I breathe. Would you grant me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

Isabella blinks silently at him not believing her eyes. She took a deep breath, taking in his worry appearance; she hadn't realized that she was taking time to answer.

"Oh! Edward. It would be my upmost pleasure to become your wife." She smiles at him as her tears fall freely.

Edward stands up gently pulling her into his arms. "My darling, you have made me the happiest of men. May I be so bold to seal it with a kiss?"

She nodded in agreement, closing her eyes as she leans into him. His grip around her waist increases as his lips met hers in a gentle but firm kiss. Their first kiss sends a thrill through both of them as Edward parts his mouth swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. She slowly opens up for him inhaling his wonderful scent as his tongue slowly massages hers out of hiding.

Her fingers take hold of his wild bronze hair as their kiss becomes more frantic. She sighs from the pleasure of his mouth on hers. Never feeling anything like this in her life, Isabella threw propriety to the wind as the passion Edward invoked in her drove her simply mad.

Pulling away before he ruined his fiancé's reputation, he exhales giving her one last chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I love you, dearly Isabella. I cannot wait until you are my wife." He steps back allowing the distance between them to calm his nerves.

Isabella places her hand upon her chest, smiling dearly at him. "I love you as well, Edward and I cannot wait to become truly yours."

The comment that held a deeper meaning awakened a desire in Edward that he did not know he possessed. Pulling her into him he placed a searing kiss upon her lips savoring the taste of her. Their wedding day would not come soon enough as he desperately yearned for her and she him.

The End.


End file.
